


Midnight cuddles

by Callie_Girl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddles, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, can be read as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: Deceit has waited for the perfect time to strike, and now he's finally found it.He's finally gonna ask Patton for cuddles





	Midnight cuddles

Deceit crept down the hall, twisting his cloak anxiously and double-checking that the other three were really gone. Off to stop Remus or some bull, leaving Patton to hold down the fort.

It was the perfect opportunity. He'd been planning this for months.

Yet, for some reason, he hesitated before knocking on Patton's door. 

But Patton opened it with a bright smile that didn't lose any radiance when he noticed it was Deceit. "Heya, kiddo! Something wrong?"

"*Yes...*" Deceit whispered.

"Okie, then. What's up? Come on in!" Patton grabbed Deceit by the arm, almost dragging him inside his room. Deceit stood in the middle of it awkwardly while Patton sank onto his bed. "So, what's up?"

Deceit readjusted his collar, which felt far too tight, and forced out, "I... *don't* want to... to cuddle..."

Pattons smile faded, surprise overtaking his soft face, and tilted his head to the right. Each moment he was quiet felt like a nail on the coffin of Deceits social life. Finally, Patton stood up and walked over. 

Then he pulled Deceit into a tight hug.

"Of course, kiddo. Of course." He scooped up the blushing snake, carrying him to his soft bed and dumping him down on the warm blankets a tad bit unceremoniously. Before Dee could react, Patton was laying next to him, strong arms wrapping around the lying side and pulling him close. Deceit smiled, snuggling so that he could get as close to Patton as possible. Pat chuckled, running two fingers up and down Deceits spine.

"You know, you don't have to wait until all the others are gone to get your turn. Even Logan comes in for cuddles sometimes, it's perfectly fine. Heck, I'll drop everything to cuddle with you. You're so small and cute."

Deceit hissed halfheartedly. "Am *so* cute."

"Now now now, don't start with that." Patton scolded lightly. Deceit complied, instead electing to bury his face in Patton's polo. Patton smelled like cookies and love, and Deceit wanted to remember it.

As much as he never wanted this to end, he soon found himself drifting off. Patton began to hum a tuneless song, even rocking Deceit slightly back and forth.

And soon, Dee was asleep.


End file.
